beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Leviathan SA165Q
Samurai Leviathan SA165Q is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 2 Archer Gargole SA165WSF. Stone Face: Leviathan This Stone face depicts Leviathan, the giant sea serpent. The bolt itself is black with Leviathan, whose tail is curled, faces left so you can only see its profile. Its tail and body are orange and yellow, and its eye is a piercing yellow. Chrome Wheel: Leviathan Appearance The Leviathan Chrome Wheel has a wall-like appearance with no obvious attack points, and is very smooth. It possesses minimal recoil. Performance and competitive use Leviathan can be used in Top-Tier defense customizations, mainly synchromed with itself. It can also be paired with Dragoon to create a spin equalizer. Showing off quite the impression of being circular, Leviathan carries many elements of its source material into its appearance. The most noticeable would be the Leviathan's head that is resting atop of the Warrior Wheel with a menacing expression. The tail of the legendary creature follows this as it whip-lashes and circles the entire Wheel. Some subtle wave-pool and oceanic designs are then carried to other distinguishable areas but does not fail to showcase some holes here-and-there. Being the almost-circular Warrior Wheel that it is, two holes at two of its sides stop it from achieving the perfection. These holes are formed by the sea-riding waves details that can be visualized additionally as yet another Leviathan raising its jaws. Customization(s) Defense: *MSF-H Revizer Revizer BD145 (CS/RB/RDF/RS) *MSF-H Revizer Revizer E230 (CS/RB/RS/RSF) *MSF-H Reviser Kraken SA165 (Defense Mode) RDF *Spin Equalizer: MSF-H Revizer Dragooon SA165EWD Crystal Wheel: Samurai *'Weight:' 5.28 grams Appearance Samurai is a semi-translucent dark red that carries a circular design, though with some cuts and gaps on it, as well. Samurai features various square-like designs around and as with all, Samurai has a crystal. This crystal, while in a circular shape, is designed to fit into the hole of the Ifrit Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive use Samurai can be placed either above or beneath the Ifrit Chrome Wheel. Overall Customization(s) *Attack: Samurai Phoenix160/125/CH120/145SF/W145/WF/XF/RF/HF/BSF *Stamina:Samurai Orochi/Kraken 125/160MS/EWD/DS Spin Track: Switch Attack 165 (SA165) Appearance This Spin track is the first of its kind of the 165. This Spin Track, as it name shows, it can switch modes to variant of attacks. This spin track's roundish part is shaped like a cylinder that has a sharp point like like the ones on a tire. It also has intersecting points to add endurance and possible attack power. The main Spin Track is a basic track that allows attachments on it. It is all colored a translucent black. Performance and competitve use The First is where a round cylinder like is facing with the roundest part of the cylinder facing toward the Chrome Wheel to add more of a defense. The second is where the roundish part is facing downward toward the arena floor. Overall Customization(s) *'Gryph Dragooon SA165WSF' *'Killerken Dragooon SA165EWD' *'Gryph Dragooon SA165MB' Performance Tip: Quake (Q) This is indeed one of the most valuable parts of the Beyblade. The Quake Performance Tip is actually a WF tip, only cut diagonally so that the Beyblade can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity and very little Stamina. However, it provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides M145. Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Fire Element